This invention relates generally to the field of collapsible, reuseable shipping containers, and more particularly to an improved form thereof, suitable for transporting manufactured sub-components to a point of assembly where the container serves as a storage bin adjacent an assembly line. While the invention has application in a wide range of assembly procedures, it has particular utility in the assembly of automotive vehicles and the like.
In the assembly of relatively large components to form a completed product, components are normally individually wrapped or packaged, following which they are placed in a larger container for shipment to a point of assembly. Upon arrival, they are individually removed from the larger container, unwrapped and positioned at a point along the assembly line for subsequent integration. To facilitate such positioning, the components are sometimes positioned in trays which are stacked within the larger container, and the trays are removed from the container in serial fashion.
The problems accompanying such procedure are readily apparent. In some cases, the components must be individually unwrapped leaving the wrappers to be discared. In the case of the above-mentioned stack trays, the trays must be stored after removal of the components therefrom to occupy valuable space adjacent the assembly line. If the trays are reusable, they also occupy sufficient space within the larger container to prevent the container from being collapsed for return shipment. Where the components are relatively heavy, it is difficult to remove the supporting trays from the container since they msut be lifted from the side edges thereof requiring access to the container on all sides thereof for manual engagement.